


Proof

by Runie (Runic)



Series: "Take Another" [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Jotun Loki, M/M, Manipulative Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki explains some of the finer aspects of Jotun culture to Thor, which leads to one of the most rash and important decisions of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I let you guys talk me into writing sequels?

Loki waits until he reaches the end of the paragraph before looking up. Thor sits on the end of his bed, waiting eagerly for Loki’s attention. Thor had shoved all of his study into the other half of the room to create a space for Loki within Thor’s own chambers that did not require Loki to be uncomfortable within Thor’s bedroom. Thor perks up as soon as Loki’s eyes land on him, and pushes a tray of food towards Loki. Ever since Loki had told Thor about the significance of giving food in Jotun culture, Thor insisted that no one else be allowed to give Loki food. The tray holds Loki’s favorites: venison cut into strips so Loki can simply pop them into his mouth, hard cheeses that crumble in his mouth when he sinks his fangs into them, and an apple turn over covered in the sweet thing Thor calls sugar.

Loki breaks off a chunk of cheese, keeping his eyes on Thor while he chews. “You have something you wish to ask me,” Loki declares, snatching up a piece of meat. Thor is squirming more than a worm on a hook. Honestly, one would think a prince, even an Æsir prince, would have more composure over his emotions; although it is rather heartwarming. Loki blinks at that thought, and decides the best course of action is to forget it even crossed his mind.

Thor squirms again, sitting with his legs crossed as if he were a small child. “You have not given me an answer.”

“Answer to what?”

Thor looks pointedly at the food, and Loki realizes what he is getting at.

“Ah, I should explain.” Loki just barely keeps the smirk from his lips when Thor leans forward attentively. “We call it a proposal, but for you it is closer to a, hmm…” Loki trails off, searching for the Æsir word, “…courtship? Wooing? Either way, in Jotunheim, when one accepts food from another, they are essentially being given permission to begin proving that they can provide for their intended mate. From the moment the food is accepted, it is forbidden for anyone else to interfere in the proposal. It will end one of two ways: the intended mate accepts the initiators’ proof of ability and they are married, or the intended mate rejects the offers and the proposal ends, allowing them to accept other proposals.”

Loki goes back to flipping through his book while Thor processes the information. He knows exactly when it hits because the static electricity in the room is suddenly palpable. “Something the matter, my dear master?” Loki purrs, knowing how Thor hates that name.

“You do not think I can provide for you.” It is said as a statement, not a question, and it angers Thor. “There is no warrior in Asgard more skilled than myself.”

“A warrior does not a provider make,” Loki practically sing songs, not looking up from his book. “Besides, the only proof I have of your skills, outside of your training skirmishes, was upon Jotunheim. And all that proves to me is that you know how to beat me.”

Thor growls, the sound reaching into Loki’s very bones. He hops off the bed and beings pacing. “I would never hurt you. Never!”

“Then prove it,” Loki replies as if it were the most simple thing in the world. His eyes stay on the page, but they are no longer moving. “Make me say yes.”

“What would it take?” Thor stomps over to the bed and leans over it, placing one knee on the mattress next to Loki’s legs. “Tell me how I can convince you to say yes.”

Loki’s brow furrows and the book finally shuts. Six months of being constantly around Thor Loki knows the difference between him searching for adventure and seriousness. “You are serious about this,” Loki murmurs in amazement. “You truly want me to say I will marry you.”

“Yes.” Thor reaches out and places a warm hand on the back of Loki’s neck. It sends a shock through his system, almost causing Loki’s eyes to drop closed in pleasure.

“You could have me as I am, your slave, unable to resist. Why go through all of this?” Loki has to know.

“Because I do not want you as a slave, I want you as my spouse. I want you willingly, and with love, not resistant in such a way that will only fester hatred.”

Loki takes a deep breath, forcing the storm of emotions inside of him to calm. “Well, if this is what you truly want, then I must give you a challenge.”

“Name it,” Thor responds immediately.

Loki thinks for a minute, doing nothing to move the warm touch of Thor’s hand. “There is one thing,” Loki says softly. Thor’s squeezes his neck in gentle encouragement. “There is one forest on Jotunheim, grown with twisted and terrible magic. The witch responsible for it has long harassed my people. My father kept her at bay with the tower of the Casket, but now that the Casket is in Odin’s vault, they will be at her mercy again. Make sure Angrboða can do no harm to my people.”

“You would have me bring you her head?” Thor asks, his hand moving from Loki’s neck to his cheek.

“No,” Loki says softly, covering Thor’s hand with his own, if only to give Thor encouragement. Loki did not think Thor would get close to the witch, let along make it far into the forest. He would be forced to give up, and they could stop this little charade, but for now, Loki could not let Thor go without all the information. “Angrboða’s body must be burnt, and her heart destroyed, otherwise her magic will allow her to regenerate. She is strong, Thor. You need not-”

“I do,” Thor interrupts. “If this is what it takes to prove to you that I will make a worthy spouse, then I will do it. I will leave immediately.”

Thor slides off the bed and marches out of his rooms. Loki is so shocked he does not move, and when he does, it is too late. Thor has already taken the Bifrost to Jotunheim.

/

Sif confronts him while Loki is in the gardens studying the Aesir plants. The Warriors Three are with her, but they hang back and let her do the work. “You sent Thor to die.”

Loki blinks up at her, and then slowly gets up, brushing dirt from his knees. “And why would I do that?”

Sif’s eyes narrow. “Why wouldn’t you? You were a prince, and now you are nothing more than a slave.”

“Yes,” Loki hisses. “I am a slave. Thor has been good to me, despite that fact. What will happen to me if Thor dies? Either Odin has me beheaded in his grief, or I am given to another warrior, who I doubt will be as gracious as Thor has been.”

Sif takes a step closer to him, voice low enough that she cannot be overheard. “Thor is my friend, I will not let you hurt him.”

“Despite what you may think, we are on the same side, Lady Sif.” Loki pauses, hating himself for growing soft in this horribly golden city, but all the same he adds, “I want him to return.”

Sif studies him for a long moment, but eventually she nods. “He really does care for you.”

“For some strange reason,” Loki says, tacking on the thought that Sif kept quiet.

Sif actually smiles at that. “You two are going to be absolutely terrifying together.”

/

A week, such a short time for people who live thousands of years, but that one week seems like an eternity. After the third day when Thor does not return, Loki stays locked in his chambers, refusing to let anyone see his worry. Thor is his slaver, the reason he was taken from his home in the first place, and yet Loki cannot help feeling as if part of his world has been torn away.

He is pacing from chamber to chamber, does not even hear the doors open, and practically runs into Thor’s broad chest. Loki looks up, eyes wide in shock, hardly believing that Thor is standing before him after this eternity.

“Thor,” he whispers, resisting the urge to throw his arms around Thor only because he is rooted to the spot. He takes in Thor’s appearance, and knows, just _knows_ that his demand has been fulfilled. “You…how?”

“I apologize for taking so long, Loki,” Thor says, his voice devoid of its usual boisterous cheer. “It is Æsir tradition to ask for the father for permission, so after I dealt with the witch…” Thor takes a deep breath, and he needs not say anything for Loki to know it was a difficult fight.

“You went to talk to Laufey.” This is insane. Thor is insane.

“Yes.” Thor does not exactly sound happy.

“Please tell me you did not take your hammer to my father’s face.”

“No,” Thor grumbles, “but I wanted to.”

“What did he say?” Loki is beginning to regain motion in his limbs again, hands coming up ever so slightly.

Thor hesitates for a moment, but he knows Loki will push if he tries to hide it. “He said that if you tasked me with killing another Jotun to prove myself to you, then I was welcomed to have you.”

Thor didn’t know it, but that was Laufey’s way of saying yes. He could not come out and just give his son to one of their conquerors, but he knew Loki well enough to guess at what is going on in his mind, even worlds away. It was not meant as an insult, but a blessing.

Loki takes a step forward, wraps his arms around Thor’s neck, and kisses him hard and passionate. Thor gets over his own shock quickly enough, and responds eagerly, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist and pulling him up, almost lifting Loki off the ground. When Loki pulls back he utters one word: “Yes.”

Thor’s all too expressive face goes through the process of understanding, realizing, and finally, pure joy and excitement. He swoops down to pull Loki to him again.

Loki knows with that one word, he has changed his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly happy with this one, but I doubt I'm going to be able to do better than this for it. It annoys me.


End file.
